


Make Out Like Teenagers

by navaan



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Romance, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is as she often is the quickest to react. She has her Stark phone out to take a picture before the cookie has fallen from Clint's mouth and dropped on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Like Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful [cap-ironman TRB 2016 art prompt “Avenger”](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/1572462.html)
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/285605.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

Natasha is, as she often is, the quickest to react. She has her Stark phone out to take a picture before the cookie has fallen from Clint's mouth and dropped on the floor. And while Clint is trying to gather his jaw from said floor, she is already typing on her phone, which means she's sending this to someone. Clint wants to look at her and raise an eyebrow, because he's too shocked by the display to be that efficient.

There are two flushed teenagers looking back at him. And he doesn't know if this is how parents feel when they walk in on their kids making out for the first time, or if this _is exactly how it should feel like_ when you're walking in on your teammates who have been hit by a deaging spell hours ago making out when you walk in the room. Not any teammates either. Iron Man and Captain America; the two who are holding the Avengers together against all odds.

The feeling is somewhere between mortification and glee. 

He grins.

The spell has ensured that things are completely messed up and has affected their memories pretty heavily. Steve still has the serum, but no memory of how he got it. He's 16 and the last thing he remembers is a time long ago and for a moment there Tony thought they were kidnapping him to get money out of his father. This time Doom has done a real number on both of them.

Despite some tense hours and confusion they seem to be adapting pretty well, all things considered.

And, of course, Tony Stark, usually their leader, is Tony Stark even when he's stuck in the body and with the raging hormones of a teenager. Clint has to give him credit for not looking embarrassed. He stares at Widow, who winks at him, and then presses a final kiss to junior Cap's brow. Then he slides from his lap and watches Clint and Natasha defiantly, like he hasn't just been caught, well, doing a little _more_ than kissing.

Steve's cheeks are tinged the slightest bit of pink, but he doesn't look too flustered as he too stares back at Clint and Nat without moving away from the chair.

Clint has to grin, because it's hilarious and cute and, god, if they'll remember this he'll have teasing material for years to come. “You know, we had bets going on when the two of you were going to break and finally make out like horny teenagers, already. I can honestly say, that I didn't see _this_ coming though. Did you, Nat?”

She looks up and her eyes twinkle.

Tony's eyes narrow and that is a look that is very Tony Stark already. There's so much wrong about it, too: the missing beard, the awkward body language like the boy isn't at home in that body quite yet, the nervous way he let's his hands move all the time where older Tony would keep them still or out of sight. Clint grins wider. It's adorable. He's never going to admit that the thought even crossed his mind, of course.

“I didn't even know him this morning,” Tony says and suddenly his cheeks are a burning red.

“Moving a little fast?” Natasha wants to know. “Tony Stark? Really?”

Steve gets up, nothing awkward about the movement, and is at his “new friend's” side in a heartbeat as if he wants to give support, or make sure Tony doesn't have second thoughts about what they'd just been caught doing. He looks a bit flushed too.

“Or does it feel like there's something familiar there? You remember each other? You feel a pull that shouldn't be there, but is?”

Both boys throw furtive glances at each other and then look away.

“Yeah,” Clint say. “Listen to good auntie Natasha, who bought you all these ridiculous clothes.” Natasha looks at him and raises her eyebrow. “The kids picked,” she says defensively. And that makes sense. They'd been in a hurry to get them something that would fit them when this happened. “What I'm saying is, the de-aging spell has taken some of your memories, but it hasn't taken _everything_. The two of you are still the two of you.”

“Yeah, kids,” Natasha says levelly, “you'll remember soon enough.”

Steve and Tony look at each other and back at the strange adults they're stuck with and despite their best efforts they look confused again, but perhaps the slightest bit hopeful. Steve's hand settles on Tony's shoulder and Tony nods at him. Suddenly, they look like lost kids and that's even weirder than the making out – because the making out had to happen at some point.

Sam appears in the doorway and looks spooked. He's now a few years older than Iron Man and Cap and although this isn't the weirdest thing that has ever happened to the Avengers, it's been a weird, weird day. “Thor is back from Asgard and he says there is a good chance that this will just wear off.”

“See?” Clint asks in the direction of the two current youngsters. “Now you have a few more hours to enjoy this and then we can watch you guys dancing around each other after in blissful awkwardness.”

Natasha's fist connects with his arm and he nearly doubles over with pain, but the grin doesn't waver. This is going to be good.

* * *

Tony is the one who finds the picture of them making out pinned to the fridge the next morning. There's another one of them clinging to each other, asleep on the sofa. He remembers every little thing that has happened and his throat is dry recalling how scared he'd been and how not-scared he'd felt when there had been nothing to focus on but Steve.

“We make cute kids,” Steve says neutrally when he appears behind him a few minutes later. He is also looking at the pictures.

Tony has trouble looking him in the eyes, but he owes him that much.

Steve smiles.

He smiles back.

“Who would have thought that this was something better sorted out by confused teenagers.”

Steve shrugs. “I just knew I liked you very much and wanting to be close to you was the only thing that made sense.”

He nods. Perhaps he needs to thank Doctor Doom for once. 

“So this isn't going to be awkward?” he asks.

Steve sighs. “The Avengers know what happened. So, it's going to be awkward for a very long time. Or at least until you can get Clint to shut up about it.”

Tony laughs. “We can turn that around. I own this place. I learn about everyone's dirty secrets.”

“Sound strategy,” Steve says with that tone that says he isn't sure he approves. 

They grin at each other.

“There they are,” Clint sing-songs as he and Hulk enter the room together. “The love birds.”

Steve rolls is eyes. Tony blows him a kiss and then sticks out his tongue at Clint.

“Very grown up.” Steve chuckles.

“We can figure out how grown ups behave later, Steve,” he whispers and winks. The slight pink tinge to his cheeks is just like in the picture and Tony loves it.

They spend the rest of the morning too busy dancing around each other to even notice all the ways their teammates try to wind them up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/146423074519/fic-make-out-like-teenagers) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
